Pets
Pets In the game Ragnarok Online: Idle Poring, pets play a key role in the effective power of a character and the character's ability to obtain the necessary items and material needed to progress further and faster through the game. Pets come in two varieties being exploration pets and combat pets. Pets can be gained through reincarnating a character, from the pet lottery draw in the store, performing boss raids to collect pet pieces (which can be composed into a pet upon obtaining the required amount of pet pieces. Boss Raids Pet pieces can be obtained from an adventure map stage after defeating the boss associated with the stage. Raiding an adventure map stage gives rewards in the form of pet pieces, currency based on the player level and item drops. For a complete list of available pets and where to obtain their piece drops, consult the grimoire. Combat Capacity Each pet by default has a combat capacity. Combat capacities can include effects such as but not limited to: * Recovering HP or SP when dealing damage * Increasing damage from abilities * Increasing physical or magical damage dealt * Reducing damage taken from physical or magical sources * Providing a greater chance to receive items when smelting * Reducing the SP required to cast a skill * Periodically avoid an enemy attack * Increase gold income from enemies * Producing extra items from slain enemies * Increasing a characters' critical strike multiplier * Adding an extra mini-critical attack to a character * Reduce the time between finding enemies * Convert damage taken to either physical or magical damage * Increase the duration of debuffs on enemies * Providing a stacking damage buff upon evasion * Increase the damage dealt to enemies with debuffs * Increase the time limit on boss battles * Decrease the duration of debuffs on the character Combat Pets/Pet Transformation Upon reincarnating for the second time you will gain access to combat pets. Once a pet reaches an exploration level of 100 it can become a combat pet through transformation. Combat pets have a skillset and an equipment layout just like a character. It is highly recommended to have 1-3 combat pets before going through the second reincarnation process as you are likely to become hardstuck for long periods of time. '''When you reincarnate for a second time you are capped at a maximum of 3 combat pets active at once whilst the third reincarnation raises this cap to 6 combat pets. Find below the particulars of combat pet slots: When advancing combat pets you will need to also offer pet pieces as tribute in addition to the gold required to raise the intimacy levels to a maximum. It is also worth noting that the difference between having a full roster of combat pets as compared to a full roster of exploration pets is '''drastic which is why the recommendation above is bolded. Combat Pet Skills Combat pet skills will very quickly become necessary to advance after a character has reincarnated for the second time. Facing off with opponents with more pets will put the character at a large disadvantage and effectively afford them less skill slots which becomes a HUGE problem when factoring in combat pets with crowd control (CC) abilities into the equation. Combat pet skills are able to be equipped in the same fashion as character skills, with a set variable number of slots available to fill but a much larger pool of skills to choose from (different pets unlock different skills). Composing Pets Pets can be composed by collecting a set number of pet pieces. The number of pet pieces required to synthesise a pet depends wholly on the rarity of the pet. It is encouraged to synthesise pets as soon as possible and raise their exploration level as quickly as possible to aid with the acquisition of runes and combat pets after the first and second reincarnations respectively. Exploration Level Each time a pet completes an exploration mission, it is granted experience points towards its next exploration level. Each exploration level gained provides a minor increase to a pet's stat point boost. When the exploration level of a pet reaches levels 10, 30, 60 and 80 it will be granted the option to advance in familiarity level for a price paid in gold and pet food. Advancing a pet's familiarity level will also increase the effect of the pet's combat capacity. Exploration Pets Exploration pets belong to one of the two subcategories which all pets fit into. Exploration pets are pets which have yet to be transformed into a combat pet. The key difference between exploration pets and combat pets are the amount of stats provided and the capacity in which they affect combat. Whereas a combat pet will increase multiple attributes for the character, an exploration pet only increases a single statistic as well as offering a combat capacity. Explore Traits Explore traits are gained upon composing a new pet and upon advancing the pet in familiarity level. Explore traits are passive abilities for pets that have a bearing on their effectiveness when exploring and the output of exploration missions. They can affect the chances of success against different species of enemy, increase the amount of gained experience from exploration for itself and/or allies and increase the success rate for exploration over certain terrain types. Intimacy Level Before a pet can increase its familiarity level, it must first attain maximum intimacy through reaching the exploration level cap and then being fed a satisfactory amount of pet food. Pets will reach their exploration level cap at levels 10, 30, 60 and 80. Pet Food/Feeding Before a pet can advance to the next intimacy level it must first be fed until it's intimacy stat is capped-out at the maximum for its level. Pet food is primarily found through exploration and both the free and premium lottery in the store. Pet food comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (green), Uncommon (blue), Rare (purple), Epic (orange). Pet Candy The potential yield from pet food can be increased by feeding pet candy to a pet alongside pet food, meaning within the same "feed". Pet candy will give a "critical hit" chance to any feeding attempts which if successful will double the intimacy gained from that feed. Pet candy comes in four different rarities ranging from worst to best: Common (green), Uncommon (blue), Rare (purple), Epic (orange). Pet Polishing Explore traits can be "polished" to reach a desired combination on any pet. Polishing a pet means that the player is opting to replace a selected explore trait and re-roll it for a chance to get a more beneficial one. Key advantages of polishing to gain new exploration traits include: * Gaining an explore trait that generates bonus experience from exploration missions * Increasing the exploration effectiveness of a pet Pet Eggs At the present, the only known way of obtaining a pet egg is to reincarnate. Reincarnation results in the character being gifted an Epic (Orange) rarity pet egg which when redeemed, produces a random Epic (Orange) rarity pet that the character does not already own. Rarity Pets are divided into five rarity varieties which represents the factor of power given to stat boosts gained when levelling up and advancing a pet's familiarity level: * Very Common (white) pets require 10 pieces to compose * Common (Green) pets require 20 pieces to compose * Uncommon (Blue) pets require 50 pieces to compose * Rare (Purple) pets require 80 pieces to compose * Epic (Orange) pets require 100 pieces to compose Stat Point Boosts Each exploration pet has a stat point that it will boost for the character when equipped. The strength of the boost is dependent on the exploration level of a pet. You can find the exact amount by which an equipped pet is boosting your characters' stats by navigating to the "pet" tab from the main menu and tapping the pet in question, in the English version of the game the stat point boost is labelled "Attribute".